


is this thing on?

by hedahawkeye



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, skype interview au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedahawkeye/pseuds/hedahawkeye
Summary: Lexa's in the middle of a Skype interview. This does little to dissuade the Griffin-Woods children.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by dearsheroozle after that disaster interview that dude had last year

Clarke leaves the room for twenty seconds, maximum.

But when your kids are half Woods, half Griffin, and all disaster, twenty seconds is all it takes.

Anya’s cereal spoon is still coming to rest on the counter, and she can hear the squeak of Aden’s baby walker on the hardwood outside of Lexa’s office. Which would be fine, if Lexa wasn’t on a video call with CNN. And if Anya hadn’t just learned how to open doors-

Shit.

Clarke takes off running, her feet sliding on the hardwood. Lexa’s office door is ajar, the back wheel of Aden’s walker just disappearing inside.

She cuts through the frame. 

Her planted foot slips out from beneath her, sending her sprawling into the office. Her chin makes contact with the walker as she falls, but she soldiers through, pulls Aden aside and searches for Anya.

The girl is pressed against Lexa’s chair, thumb in mouth as Lexa unconsciously strokes her hair. Clarke darts forward and sweeps her up, urging her backwards as she nudges the walker back towards the door to Aden’s babbled amusement.

“Yeah, yeah, your sister’s a riot,” she coos at him once she has the office door closed firmly behind her. She unclips him from the walker and boosts him up onto her hip.

“‘m not a riot,” Anya replies firmly, crossing her arms. “Ms. Hart says ‘m pre- pre- precoshush.”

“Does she, now?” Clarke crouches to tap Anya’s nose. “And does she say precocious kids don’t need to listen to their parents?”

“No, Mom.” Anya gives a world-weary sigh. “But Mama was taking long and I had somethin’ to ask.”

“It couldn’t wait?”

“It was really ‘portant, Mom.”

“What’d you wanna ask Mama, Ahn?”

She huffs. “Well, now I don’t ‘member.”

Clarke gasps. “You hear that, Ades? She doesn’t remember.” She pokes him in the belly and he grins and gurgles back, reaching for her hair. “Well, maybe it’ll come back to you if you go and finish up your ice cream, yeah?”

Anya nods and runs down the hall, and Aden stretches his arms out after her. “Oh, you want some ice cream too now, do you?” Aden babbles excitedly and Clarke furrows her brows. “Well, that was an exceptionally rude way to ask, you little rascal.”

“I think he meant to say, ‘May I please have some ice cream, oh goddess of beauty, my sun, my moon, my stars’,” Lexa quips. She leans in to kiss Clarke and relieves her of Aden in the same movement.

“If he keeps talking like that, he can have all the ice cream he wants,” she replies. “Sorry about the distraction. Call go well otherwise?”

“Call went well  _ because _ of them, actually. Peterson really opened up and asked some better questions once you faceplanted.” She smirks, leans over to kiss the bruise forming on Clarke’s chin.

“Nothing like a walking disaster to lighten up a conversation,” Clarke replies, rolling her eyes.

Lexa hooks her arm around Clarke’s waist and tugs her closer. “More like, nothing like seeing me hopelessly in love to soften my reputation.” She ducks her head and grins. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Some of you may remember our next guest from a segment of our show that went viral earlier this week. By video, we have Dr. Lexa Woods with us again today. Welcome back, Dr. Woods.”

“Hi, Mitchell. Thanks for having me again.”

“Now, last time you were on our show, things got a bit… hectic…”

“You could say that.” Lexa laughs. “Though, with two young children, when is life _not_.”

“Are they your only children?”

“Yeah.” Lexa bends out of screen and reappears with Aden on her lap. “My daughter, Anya, is four, and my son here, Aden, just turned one two weeks ago.”

“I bet you had a great party to celebrate.”

“A real rager,” she laughs. “Ade sure knows how to let his hair down. He must’ve picked that up from his mom, yeah, didn’t you, buddy.” Aden babbles excitedly, reaching tiny fists up to tug at Lexa’s sweater as she bounces him on her knee.

“That would be your wife, correct?”

Lexa gives a thousand-watt grin. “Yep! Dr. Clarke Griffin. She wanted to sit down with us today, but she got called into work. She asked me to make it clear that she’s usually better on her feet than she was the other day.” Lexa winks and shakes her head, mouthing ‘she's not’ as Aden clambers upright in her lap.

Mitchell laughs. “Tell Dr. Griffin we’ll just have to trust the video proof on that count. Okay, so we’ve had a lot of people on social media asking about that interview. Do you usually do interviews from home?”

Lexa shifts her head away from Aden’s clutching hands. “I’ve transitioned to doing as much work as I can from home, especially since Aden was born. Clarke and I stress a family-first lifestyle, so I want to be as available to our kids as I can.”

“As was the case during our previous talk?”

Lexa resigns herself to Aden’s firm grasp on her nose and ear. “We’d like the kids to feel comfortable coming to us when they have a problem, even if we’re busy working. Usually I’d lock the door if I had to sit down for an interview, but I guess I forgot.”

“We’ve had a couple people wondering about the way you chose to move Anya…”

Lexa curls her lip. “I was trying to guide her back behind my chair, where we’ve got a shelf with some toys and games for them, so I could try and keep the interview reined in.”

“Is that why you stayed seated, as well? There are a few theories of other reasons you might have felt the need to remain in your chair.”

“I was wearing pants, Mitchell,” she deadpans, gently tugging Aden’s hands from her face. “I was hoping I could get the interview to a point where we could cut it, but once Aden came in, it was a lost cause. Still, I’m glad our little mishap could bring smiles to people around the world.”

“Anything else you’d like to add?”

Lexa smiles gently and smoothes back Aden’s cowlick. “Just that we’re a normal family, and raising two young kids can be a lot of work. We’d like to thank everyone who sent their well wishes, and we return them in kind.”

“Thanks for taking the time to speak with us again, Dr. Woods.”

“Thanks for having me.” The Skype link closes, and Lexa lifts Aden up in front of her and boops noses with him. “I think that went alright, don’t you?” He gurgles and reaches for a fistful of her hair. “Oh, yeah? My thoughts exactly, Mr. Woods. What do you say, is it time for a nap?” Aden blinks owlishly up at her. “Yeah, let’s get you down for a nap.


End file.
